prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 14, 2015 NXT results
The October 14, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 8, 2015. Summary With TakeOver: Respect in the books, the Superstars and Divas of Tomorrow began looking to the future. NXT Women's Champion Bayley came to the ring to reflect on the biggest win of her career, only for a new rival to show up and rain on her parade. Plus, NXT Champion Finn Bálor's next challenger was decided in the evening's main event — a huge No. 1 Contender's Battle Royal! Just one week removed from her incredible victory over Sasha Banks in a 30-Minute WWE Iron Man Match, NXT Women's Champion Bayley opened up the show, taking time to pay tribute to the late Dusty Rhodes before explaining just how much the TakeOver: Respect main event meant to her, Sasha and women's wrestling as a whole. But before the champion could say any more, Alexa Bliss arrived on the scene. Flanked by Blake & Murphy, the feisty Diva seemed to be congratulating Bayley, until she snatched the title from the champion's hands. Blake & Murphy stood in Bayley's path as Bliss declared that Bayley didn't deserve to be champion, and that she would be coming to take the title soon. After being knocked out of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic early, NXT Tag Team Champions The Vaudevillains looked to get back on the right track this week. The duo of Angelo Dawkins & Sawyer Fulton looked to have the champions on the ropes, unleashing aggression on The Vaudevillains. However, Aiden English was able to escape their clutches and send Simon Gotch into battle. Gotch's unorthodox offense put him and English in perfect position to hit the Whirling Dervish on Dawkins to earn the victory! The NXT Universe finally got its first look at Nia Jax, as the powerful Diva made her debut on WWE Network. Independent scene standout Evie tried to spoil Jax's debut, but there was no moving the unorthodox Diva. Jax toyed with Evie, crushing her opponent with a bearhug before slamming her into the canvas with authority to pick up the win in impressive fashion. The NXT roster crammed into the ring for the evening's over-the-top-rope main event, with a future NXT Championship opportunity hanging in the balance. Samoa Joe found himself at a disadvantage early, as all four of his TakeOver: Respect opponents — Scott Dawson, Dash Wilder, Baron Corbin and Rhyno — cornered him early. The crowd thinned out, with several competitors being tossed from the ring, capped off by Apollo Crews hurling Johnny Gargano out onto the mass of humanity gathered on the arena floor. Corbin and Rhyno looked to be working together and on the right track, until The Lone Wolf tossed The Man Beast out of the match! In the end, the bout came down to Crews, Corbin, Joe and Tyler Breeze. Joe went on a rampage and eliminated Prince Pretty, only for a furious Breeze to refuse to leave ringside and yank Joe off the ring apron, ending the submission specialist's night early. Crews and Corbin traded bombs as the NXT Universe watched on, waiting to see who would challenge Finn Bálor next. The Lone Wolf tried to toss Crews, but only grew frustrated when Apollo got back in the ring. Crews got a second wind and staggered Corbin with a series of enzuigiri kicks before clotheslining The Lone Wolf out of the ring to earn a future NXT Championship opportunity! Results ; ; *Dark Match: Hugo Knox defeated Alexander Wolfe *The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) defeated Angelo Dawkins & Sawyer Fulton (3:17) *Nia Jax defeated Evie (2:13) *Apollo Crews defeated Danny Burch, Baron Corbin, Blake, Bull Dempsey, Colin Cassady, Dash Wilder, Enzo Amore, Johnny Gargano, Martin Stone, Mojo Rawley, Murphy, Rhyno, Samoa Joe, Scott Dawson, Tommaso Ciampa, Tye Dillinger, Tyler Breeze & Zack Ryder in a WWE NXT Championship #1 Contendership Battle Royal (37:30) Image Gallery October 14, 2015 NXT.1.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.2.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.3.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.4.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.5.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.6.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.7.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.8.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.9.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.10.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.11.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.12.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.13.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.14.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.15.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.16.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.17.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.18.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.19.jpg October 14, 2015 NXT.20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #167 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #167 at WWE.com * NXT #302 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events